Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk
by Littlemeow303
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was your average country girl, yet her family’s money shortage causes her to work for Konoha’s hit band, Spilled Milk. Is this job a gift from the heavens or a punishment? She seems to always argue with the lead singer, is it hate or... AU
1. Why, just why?

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing _fan_-fiction if I owned Naruto? No, neither do I so, I do not own Naruto

Summary: Hinata Hyuga was your average country girl, yet her family's money shortage causes her to work for Konoha's hit band, Spilled Milk, (Lol). Is this job a gift from the heavens or a punishment? Hinata finds her lost cousin, but always argues with the lead singer—Sasuke Uchiha. Do they hate each other or… SasuHina AU

~Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk~

She, Hinata Hyuga, never wanted to be here. If it weren't for her father's family restaurant not making enough money, she would never do this. Working for a _hot-shot­­_ band may sound like heaven to most but, the classic battle between the country bumpkin and the city dweller wasn't made up. She was a kind country girl who couldn't make her way in the quick and bustling life of the city. That is why her father made the restaurant, because not even her strong younger sister could bear the bustling life, and loved the slow, easy, and hard-working life in the rural areas. If her beautiful, confident sister couldn't thrive in the city, how could she?

Only one person could stand that life out of the huge Hyuga family, Neji, and he became quite popular. The problem was that everybody lost their connection to him. So not even her father, his uncle, or her aunt, his mother, knows where he went.

Not like they were even close though.

So I bet you're wondering how this wall-flower ended up here, applying for a job in the bustling city, for a band assistant. As I said already, money shortage, but I think you get the point.

_She does __not__ want to be here._ So she sat there, twiddling her thumbs, in hope that she could just blend into the wall behind her. The people she was supposed to meet should be here, but the wall was the safest place she felt she could be.

After all, she is a _wall-flower_.

-- With the Band –

Konoha's hit band was the hottest stuff you could find. That is why they were surprised that their first job application had appeared one year after they had posted the opening. The first as in, not a fan-girl, they hoped at least.

This band was in no way, _ordinary_; they had all types of people here. From the outgoing and loud Naruto Uzamaki, to the cold and stoic Sasuke Uchiha, this five-man band was the hottest thing that happened to Konoha, or at least their large egos led them to believe that.

Of course, with that 'belief', also came the fan-girls, who were the over-obsessed stalkers of these five people. All five lived together in a large house, not even an apartment. Because of their popularity they had become semi-rich, and could hold up their own home.

At the moment, this 'hit' band was waiting for their manager. Apparently they aren't much of a hit to him are they?

"_Man_! What could _possibly_ cause him to be _this_ late! We have a gig coming up and he is _this_ late!?" The loudest yells out, as he squirms in his seat like a little preschooler.

"Shut it _dobe_," growls the ever-popular Sasuke Uchiha as he glares at the blonde known as Naruto Uzamaki. The two, though the best of friends, were also the worst of rivals, and many feared that, if left alone, one of the two would end up deader than a fish shot in a barrel.

And trust me, that is pretty dead. So, you want to know what happened next?

"Yo, sorry I am late, I had to change my path because a black ca-" and though he was pretty much the most important person of all, Kakashi was cut off by the only two who cared enough to answer, Kiba Inuzaka and Naruto Uzamaki.

"Pffft, yeah right! You were probably looking at your perverted book!" The two yelled in unison, causing Shikamaru Nara, the keyboardist, to wake up very irritated, and the other two to mentally face palm.

Many guessed they were too _cool_ to really do it. Come on, everybody knows that they want to face-palm like _real_ men, as if they were any. Of course, one of them in particular would _kill_ if anyone said that to his face.

That is why nobody did.

The band followed their manager to their recording studio to meet with the one who had applied for the job interview. Only the manager knew the gender, though they all guessed that it was the boy. After all, the one who was most known out of everyone in the group, really _hated_ girls, with a passion.

And of course, Kakashi Hatake is not such an idiot to get on Sasuke Uchiha's bad side, because the boy had it in his mind that all girls were going to do _nasty_ things to him in his sleep. Of course, that is why, Kakashi had spent the time that caused him to be late trying to find all sorts of precautions to make sure that he isn't killed by a very angry Uchiha.

Because, after all, he does hate girls.

-- With the Wall-flower --

Hinata Hyuga didn't mind the lateness of the band. After all, they have more important things to do than go to an interview with a plain girl like her. In fact, she hadn't even noticed that time had went by. She had tired of her thumbs, so instead settled on drawing furniture, as she often did in her past-times. After all, she was an _artist_. Just not a professional one, instead she gave it to her family to see if her wood-crafting father would make it for the restaurant. Where else do you think they got the ideas for their unique furniture?

Of course, Hinata Hyuga had no idea who these people were, or why they needed an assistant anyway. She just needed the money, and this job was the _only_ one that she could locate. Or her aunt accepted. After all, her aunt did want to keep in touch with her, but she still wanted to keep searching for her son. And maybe, she could find him someday. But maybe that is just a hopeful maybe.

"Hyuga-san, the band is on their way over," growls the pink-haired secretary with fake sweetness, though it was really quite obvious that she hated Hinata from the start. Hinata, sensing the hatred radiating from the girl shivered a little, though she found it impolite to not answer.

"A-a-agriato," the small girl stuttered out, looking at the girl for some name tag, finally finding one that says _'Sakura Haruno'_ on it before continuing, "H- Haru-Haruno-san," she finished before turning back to her pad. Since she had forgotten her colors, the girl had a completely black and white sketch of a large table decorated with some of their harvest and their donations from town. After all, the Hyugas had many friends within the village. But that wasn't the main point of the drawing. In the drawing there was a picture in the background of every person who called this small village home, all in a sort of collage in the back. This was the area where many of the town meetings take place.

The soft ringing of the bells connected to the doorway frame flushed away her reminiscent thoughts as she pressed herself up against the wall, hoping to go unnoticed by the group of 5 unknown people walking by, following them was the man who had talked to her when she had called from her home about the job offer. He had come to her house, a few hours away by car from her current position, in order to discuss with her the details. All the details had faded out of her memory and so somehow she had ended up here, in a completely, foreign, _city_. Must I say again that she _hates_ cities, _a lot_.

The only one she recognized stopped in front of her as the others went ahead into an elevator, but she guessed that they were not the band, because they hadn't had any particular feeling about them. Meanwhile, the group behind him…

There was another group of five behind him, but these people all held their heads high and looked so arrogant, Hinata just wanted to rip those smirks off of their faces, but that would take her out of her hiding spot. That and she couldn't bear to hurt anyone, not even them. So she sat there, analyzing her now finished pencil sketch, wondering whether her father would make the collage or not.

But, even though she tried to ignore them, she couldn't help but let her eyes analyze them while she started another sketch, but this one not of furniture, but of the sky.

She noticed that they all had a different posture, and that all of their hair, except for one's whose was longer than hers, seemed to defy gravity itself. And even with her manners and the rules for behavior drummed into her head, she had to stifle and giggle when she looked at them. After all, their hair was impractical; imagine the amount of hair gel it took to make the hair stand up like that! I know, they must take longer to do their hair than all the girls in her home town, not like they spend that much time anyway.

Hinata Hyuga's giggle went unnoticed by all but two, causing them to turn around and look at her, though she had barely made a sound. Both of their eyebrows were raised in a very, umm, similar fashion, that made her need to bite her lip again to stop laughing. Luckily for her, she was practically a master of the art, so many hadn't noticed. One of the two had dull and blank dark charcoal eyes, which she thought might pass for mysterious, but only if you were blind. And the other person, with the long hair, had white, almost light blue, eyes that had a bit of annoyance in them. Of course, if she wanted, she could point out both of the hairs, one being in the shape of a duck's behind, or she could just play it safe and not die. As in shut her mouth and pretend nothing had happened. Of course, she chose the latter.

The person who had visited her house, had motioned for all the guys to go into the elevator, while he stayed behind to get her.

With a few grumbles and "Hmph"s and "Hn"s they all did as told, grudgingly but still did do it.

"Why were you laughing," the man was questioning her, but suddenly she was looking down at her hands, completely embarrassed and red because of it.

"… hair…gravity…longer than mine… duck-butt…" she mumbled, as she looked down ashamed, like a kid caught checking the Christmas presents on Christmas Eve.

At that moment, she was the meaning of innocence, and he found out what she meant. _"All of your hair defies gravity, and one has hair longer than mine. And why was his hair in the shape of a __duck-butt__?"_ and though he had thought about it, the way she mumbled it in such an innocent way _while_ making fun of them, caused him to laugh out loud.

Follow me, Hyuga-chan, the band is upstairs waiting," he started, though it seemed that he had forgot something, and he had added last minute, "Do you know who these people are?" though he was quite sure the Hyuga did.

Because, after all, everybody knows them.

She shook her head, still looking at her hands. He had a look that probably meant _'Are you__ serious__?'_ once he saw that small insignificant movement. Because, after all, that band _was_ the hottest thing that had happened to Konoha, or at least their egos and fan-girls think so.

So it wasn't amazing that everyone in the room was shaken, or that at that moment an impatient band came in and noticed everyone was stiller than still.

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE MOVING" The one and only Naruto Uzamaki yelled out, not that Hinata knew that. Not that Hinata knew that the one that was glaring at him was Sasuke Uchiha. Or that the bored-looking one was Shikamaru Naru, or even that the one that was about to yell with Naruto was Kiba Inuzuka. No, the only one she knew was the one with the long hair, and that was the one who nobody knew his last name, not even him. They had tried.

"A-ah, Kakashi-sama, w-who is the on-one wi-with the long h-hai-hair?" she stuttered out, not pointing because it was rude, not like they cared.

"Neji," he simply replied, raising an eyebrow at her for her sudden curiousity of the one she had made an unknowing joke about only a few minutes ago. It was weird how she had changed her attitude about him then.

"La-last," she started the word, only to caught by a meaningful shake of the head. It meant, _'nobody knows'_ or maybe _'he won't tell'_, though she was sure it was the first.

Nobody expected her to look up from her hands, or to even have her eyes open. But, she went against expectations and stared straight into the glaring eyes of Neji, and smiled at him. Not one of a fan-girl, but one of family. _Aahh, nii-san, so __this__ is where you were_, because, after all, Hinata Hyuga, despite all else, knew who he was, even if he had no clue. His name was Neji Hyuga, and he was her cousin. _Looks like it wasn't such a maybe after all,_ She thought, still smiling, but turning back to her hands.

"Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, meet Hinata Hyuga, she will be your new assistant for the band," their manager had said, while looking at the band members.

"Hinata Hyuga, my name is Kakashi Hatake, that," he said pointing at a brunette with spiky hair and a small dog in tow, "is Kiba Inuzuka," he then pointed at the over-energized blonde, saying "Naruto Uzamaki," then at the one with quite long hair, "Neji," then the duck-butt haired guy, "Sasuke Uchiha," and then the lazy guy with a pineapple styled into his hair, or at least it looked like it to her, " and Shikamaru Nara."

"Ni-ni-nice to m-mee-meet you," she smiled up, not a trace of anything other than pure kindness in her voice.

"So… Hinata, you have the job, so where is your house?" Kakashi, whose hair was white and sticking up, questioned her, as she looked at him.

"Konoha," she said as she waited for them all to leave. Her incredible patience letting her bear the wait of them leaving, which actually took a while.

"Oh, umm, you are dismissed," he almost said in a questioning way, but she ignored that and bowed to him, and left the building. That they expected. What they hadn't expected was for Hinata Hyuga to climb into a large maroon truck that had dirt on the tires, though in there she seemed to glow as she backed up. Of course, now Kakashi had to face the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha, after all, he did hate girls. But, the boy just walked out of the building into an expensive Ferrari, waiting for the others to climb in, which they did.

And he backed out in the expensive car, wondering why the girl chose a truck out of all vehicles. But he eventually forgot, as Hinata forgot to wonder why they got a Ferrari out of all things. After all, a truck was much better. Or maybe, maybe that was just the country in her talking. Well, not like she cared, because, after, they _were_ city dwellers. And, though they might've not figured out yet, she was a country girl. And as everybody knows, those two do _not_ mix. Because, after all, they were two different types of people.

One had everything yet had little, and the other had little, yet had everything. But maybe that is just a saying, just maybe.

-- With the Band --

Sasuke Uchiha was mad. As in, he would kill you if he could mad. Out of all people Kakashi had to choose a _girl_. What kind of idiotic choice is that? Girls don't care about their jobs, they just giggle and shop all the time, and they need someone who would actually _do_ something, not some good-for-nothing girl. Of course, he didn't say anything, until they got to the highway. Then, that calm boy, turned into a volcano, and was screaming at you. Transformation, total transformation.

"A _girl_, Kakashi? What kind of choice is _that?_" he was twitching mad, growling between his teeth, looking at Kakashi like prey. Kakashi, though he had been under the icy cold glare before, shivered before continuing.

"She had no idea we existed," Neji mumbles for Kakashi, wondering where he had seen those eyes before. Apparently, that had comforted the aggravated Uchiha enough for he didn't say anything about the matter, returning to his usual uncaring attitude. Not like that brightened up the room any, but it didn't make it darker either.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Naruto Uzamaki, tired of the few seconds of silence yells out, waking up the sleeping keyboardist. And that is when it was no longer safe to be in that car, with a cranky Shikamaru, annoyed Sasuke, and confused Neji, the world might as well explode. You would be safer that way.

-- Hinata Hyuga --

Hinata Hyuga crept into the house, her feet making soft 'pad' noises on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"OHAYO!" her sister yelled out before she could do anything. _'Caught ____'_ Hinata Hyuga thought as she tried to think of a way to get back at her sister for yelling out where she was. Of course she couldn't do anything as her sister tackled her and her aunt and father laughed at the two girls on the floor.

"So… how was it?" her auntie asked her, though she could tell that in her eyes there was hope that Neji was there.

Hinata smiled as she got up and faced her aunt, her smile still apparent. "I think we might've found Neji-nii-san," she smiles, her stuttering gone when she was surrounded by family.


	2. Wonderful Navigations

"My Neji?" comes after a long silence, everyone looking at Hinata's aunt in order to see her reaction. Hinata could feel the sadness and hope radiating off of everyone, especially her aunt. Suddenly she felt as though the whole world was pushing on her to answer.

"Y-y-yes…" Hinata's eyes shut quickly, and her stuttering coming to her because of all the pressure on her. From herself, but the pressure there none the less, almost ashamed of what she said.

"No.." eyes widen when they hear that one sorry word come out of their normally bubbly aunt. She looks around the room stopping at Hanabi.

"Way!" The happiness comes in at just the right time from her sister. Hinata started to stifle a giggle, so that only Hiashi heard.

'_Must not laugh, must not ruin the moment. Must not laugh out at a hilarious scene, must not…' _Hinata was desperate to not laugh, and her desperation would've normally sprouted a conversation from her father about her manners but…

He was in the same exact position as she. Totally incapable of holding it any longer, the two look the other way.

The first to laugh was the aunt, and it all went downhill from there. Suddenly, laughter filled the whole room.

All was happy, and all was well. Because, after all, though they were running out of money they had their family, their quirky, confusing, loving, family. And they wouldn't lose them because, after all, everyone has family.

_Whether they like it or __not_

~On the Other Side of the Spectrum~

They all knew that he wasn't happy. The fact that the car got parked not-completely parallel to both of the walls proved that point. Sasuke Uchiha was by no means happy. And, he wasn't mad either. No, mad could not begin to describe what he was. Livid, angry, resentful, hateful, frustrated, mad, mix them all up and you might begin to know what he was.

He was steaming, and it was all because of the fact that Kakashi chose a _girl_ for their new assistant. What kind of idea is that? Okay, maybe he is being a little sexist… but hey! How many people could say that they weren't after being chased around by the opposite gender everywhere they go? What, oh, yes I would like the list in alphabetical order.

Okay, so maybe it was a little _unfair_ for the new girl, but whoever accused Sasuke Uchiha of being fair.

And that is exactly why all of the band were scared out of their wits, too scared to speak about it until ten minutes after the moody kid left.

And then they started off with shaky voices, not.

"So, why did you just ruin our lives forever?" Shikamaru asked annoyed, for now he would never be able to have a decent sleep ever again.

"Because…" Kakashi began to think of a good excuse because 'I was too tired of looking for someone' would've gotten him killed and into some nearby alley by night fall. Just as he was about to come up with one, he lost it, because a weird blonde Naruto yelled out a little repeat [repeat] at that very moment.

"Yeah! WHY WHY WHY!!!" nearly bursted everyone's eardrums, and all was silent for a few seconds of pure bliss. "Hey, why is everyone quiet?" and of course, the same blonde had a, well, a blonde moment and asked that question in addition to his earlier repetitive sentence.

"Since we have had this… umm… position open for one year and… ummm… a new book came out! Sorry have to…" Hatake didn't even finish his sentence as he bolted straight out of there.

All of them were silent, slowly counting the ways the Uchiha would ruin their lives, ruin it in such a way that death would be a pleasure.

A pleasure out of reach.

~And the torturer~

Growling, Sasuke Uchiha almost felt like… killing someone. A mere picture was all that he punched for the time being, though that had seemed to bring him some type of sick pleasure.

There was only so long that he could go around pacing his room, with the insert of a punch here and there, before destroying all of his belongings. Not like he couldn't buy anymore of the expensive _junk_ and _trash_. He simply sat down to save him the trouble.

_This was all his brother's fault_. If he hadn't intervened, if he hadn't convinced his family to disown him, then he wouldn't be in this situation.

It did him well to have someone to blame his suffering on, and he seemed to calm down.

But his brother had ruined his life, he had caused him to move away from a freaking mansion, in the middle of downtown. (Never let it be said that they weren't rich,)

He glared at the wall, wishing he could rip out his brother's throat, and twitched.

Whatever happened, he would not let the new girl get the better of him. She would not get any pleasure out of this. _He would make sure of it._

~Middle of Nowhere Konoha~

The sun peaked through the windowsill as Hinata stretched, loving the feeling of the sun on her arms. The air was pure and fresh, _enjoy it while it lasts, _she grinned to herself.

This was the best restaurant in all of Konoha, well, the only restaurant but still, the best of the best.

_The band would come today._ She knew it to be true, the band would steal her away from her favorite place in the whole wide world to go there. Where was there? She didn't know, that was it about the whole _not_-a-city girl thing, she couldn't navigate her way then.

How could you, the fumes in the air so dense it practically blinds you.

Let me tell you now, for those of you who do live in such a place, she meant no ill will by that. In fact, she never truly meant ill will, but this is simply not what she was accustomed to.

Just last night she got a call from(was it Kakati?) saying that she would be stolen from her home at noon that day.

Let me tell you that this was not a happy thing to her, and that she was inwardly dreading their arrival, though you would be lucky if she admitted it to you.

Hinata was busy setting the table and finishing off last night's truck-load of dirty dishes when the first customer came in that day… or more like Hinata's best friend who was grinning like a… grinning like an idiot from ear to ear.

"Hi! Hina-chan!" Ten-Ten's brunette buns flopped against her loose hair as she captured said girl in a large bear hug.

Ten-Ten was grinning at her and started to assist Hinata in anyway possible, but also brought her questions.

"What job do you have? How many people are there? Did you find…" Ten-Ten's eyes became melancholy at the last question. For a while, Ten-Ten was the only contact to Neji that they had had. The two were dating for a while, but for some reason broke up and lost contact.

Even Ten-Ten doesn't know why.

"A-assistant, a-a-about six-ish, a-an-d y-ye-ye…" She two almost finished but was cut off by another person entering the store.

Said person was walking without care into anything and everything in the store, said person was also a run-away.

We found out when she came here and was looking confused some years ago, we let her stay.

"Yo," Temari's blonde hair was in many hair ties as she walked over to her two friends with a smirk. Not a smile, a smirk, like those kind of you-guys-are-acting-like-idiots smirks that we all hate and… hate.

"H-hi, Tem-Temari-chan," She managed to stutter out, who, why the only one who stutters that's who. Hinata's midnight blue hair sways with her steps as she walks purposefully around the restaurant and sets up the tables for the people coming for lunch.

~Middle of Everything Suna~

"Are we there yet?" a blonde asked a blonde question as the group passed by the 'Last Shop for the next twenty miles' Shop sign, and kept going on a road full of lush trees.

Sasuke Uchiha wished that all of it would burn down and _fast._ The forest was bordering the road, _no way out_, and burning it down would leave a wonderful short cut, _why the road winded he had NO idea._

"No" was his wonderful one word response.

You know, I once thought to set him up for speech classes, sadly that hadn't gone over too well… Oh come on! We all know that you've thought about it before!

"Actually," Their helpful manager added, "we're pretty close. Only 20 miles now," he tried to placate them to no affect. _Sadly,_ he reminded himself, _they are used to everything being within five miles of their home_.

This was _way_ out of their territory.

"Hn" two of the five members looked out windows since they had said their few words already. Another two were talking of who they might see there, you know, the girls. Though, out of the two, Naruto kept on talking about their accountant, Sakura Haruno.

Some how, whenever it got there, a 'sleeping' drummer snored _really_ loudly, shaking the whole Ferrari.

How many of _those _do you see on this road? Wait, scratch that, How many _cars_ do you see?

Zip, nada, zulch, zero. Nothing else was there with them on the road, and I take it that that is what annoyed them the most.

What happened to the horns? Gone. Traffic, none, takes you five minutes for what would be an hour trip in Suna here.

It freaked out even the least caring of them.

So when they pulled up to the small town, the ending of which they could see from the front of the town, it freaked them out. There were plentiful trees, if the hadn't known better, then they would've gone right by it.

The houses were all modest, not many windows, and all had a backyard. A _backyard!_ Some of them hadn't seen those in _NINETEEN_ years.

Most of them were nineteen.

That being said, they were all confused, and then even more so when a small girl came running out of a building, though it seemed she didn't notice them there.

"Try catching me now n------" you get it, she ran straight into the band, and looked up, her confident pale blue-white eyes staring mischievously at them, you know, the hottest thing in the world.

"Oi, seems like you are new here, apparently you all can't navigate your way through a paper bag…"


End file.
